


Просто

by Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C), fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Иногда так сложно стать просто счастливой.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Миди высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Просто

Проснувшись, Шепард долго смотрит в расцвеченный синими всполохами прямоугольник иллюминатора прямо над головой. Потом, на миг прикрыв глаза, откидывает одеяло и садится.

— Доброе утро, СУЗИ.

— Доброе утро, Шепард. Статистика по нападениям Коллекционеров на колонии, которую вы запрашивали, готова. На вашем личном терминале есть непрочитанные сообщения от доктора Солуса, мисс Лоусон, Джек и мисс Чамберс.

— Спасибо.

Она умывается, разминает мышцы, а одеваясь, просит СУЗИ прочитать сообщения. Их немного, и Шепард без спешки прослушивает все. Ее хотят видеть Мордин и Келли, Миранда жалуется на Джек, Джек жалуется на Миранду. Ничего нового. Обычная рутина, к которой она вроде бы уже привыкла. Люди и не только, за которых она отвечает, проблемы которых она принимает как свои собственные. Кто они ей? Друзья? Или просто члены экипажа? Разглядывая свое отражение в стекле аквариума, Шепард невесело усмехается. 

Все, чего ей по-настоящему хочется — это поскорее покончить с чужими проблемами и сбежать в отсек главной батареи, чтобы просто… Просто побыть собой. 

* * *

— Капитан! — здоровается Мордин, небрежно сворачивая проекцию чего-то с клешнями и щупальцами.

— Я получила ваше сообщение, Мордин. Вы хотели хотели поговорить о команде? Медицинские темы?

Он не любит долгих предисловий и всегда сразу переходит к делу. Или, во всяком случае, к тому, что он считает делом.

— Хм, не совсем. Вызывает беспокойство турианец. Постоянное нервное напряжение. Непременно приведет к агрессии. Пока себя контролирует, но дальше? Очень разрушительно. И физически и морально. Может навредить себе. Вам. Всем.

Шепард удивленно смотрит на него.

— Это вы о Гаррусе?

— О Гаррусе, да, — кивает ей Мордин, и, как бестолковой, тут же поясняет: — На борту нет других турианцев. Иначе дрались бы. А с женской особью… Нет, сначала бы тоже дрались. Разные расы по-разному реагируют на стресс. Турианцы, как и люди, предпочитают насилие и секс. Причем зачастую именно в такой последовательности.

— Мордин, чуть помедленней, я перестаю вас понимать. 

Не удосужившись ответить, Мордин хмурится, о чем-то раздумывая. Возникшая пауза затягивается, пока, наконец, не выдержав, Шепард откашливается.

— Так что с Гаррусом? Ему нужна медицинская помощь?

— Медицинская? Нет. — Мордин хмыкает, быстро набирая что-то на инструметроне. — Медицинская помощь ему точно не нужна. Нужна ваша. Непременно именно ваша! Впрочем, я этого не говорил. Хороший снайпер. Пришлю вам некоторые материалы о турианцах. Поможет понять. И не забывайте, что турианский организм основан на декстро-аминокислотах. Прием тканей внутрь может вызвать аллергическую реакцию. Поэтому… эээ… не стоит принимать внутрь.

Мордин отворачивается и словно вовсе забывает о присутствии Шепард. Так что ей ничего не остается, кроме как покинуть лабораторию в некоторой растерянности. 

* * *

Гаррус на месте. Калибрует. Как всегда. 

— Привет.

— Шепард. — Он приветственно кивает, не отрывая взгляда от рядов цифр и графиков.

Она мнется у порога, затем усаживается на один из ящиков.

— Есть минутка? Мы так и не поговорили нормально после… 

Руки Гарруса застывают над консолью, он поворачивается к Шепард:

— Не поговорили. Я… — Он запинается, но потом, тряхнув головой, продолжает: — Знаешь, я ведь должен был бы сразу поблагодарить тебя за помощь с Сидонисом. Пожалуй, там, на парковке, вышло не очень понятно, но я никогда не сомневался ни в тебе, ни в твоих решениях. Будь то Коллекционеры, Жнецы или кто бы то ни было — ты всегда можешь на меня положиться.

— У меня и мысли не было, что может быть иначе. Разве я смогу с этим справиться без тебя?

— Ну-ну, — усмехается он, — сможешь, конечно. Хотя у тебя получится не так стильно, но я в тебя верю.

— Спасибо. — Шепард улыбается, однако тут же снова становится серьезной: — Все же я беспокоюсь, как ты? 

Он пожимает плечами — жест выходит совершенно человеческим.

— Нудное путешествие навстречу смерти выматывает. Но я в порядке. Правда.

— «Навстречу смерти»? Думаешь, мы проиграем Коллекционерам? Думаешь, у нас нет шансов?

— Ха! Коллекционеры уже убили тебя однажды, но это тебя лишь разозлило. На их месте я бы не решился пробовать снова. А если честно, пусть я и уверен в твоей победе, только еще я уверен, что не все остальные из команды до нее доживут.

Шепард вздыхает. 

— Не знала, что турианцы такие мрачные фаталисты. 

Гаррус широко разводит руками.

— Ты могла бы уже заметить за время общения со мной, что турианцы вообще мрачный народ, а особенно — когда начинаем задумываться о чем-то. Наверное, поэтому мы и так любим военную службу — там не надо много думать, просто делай, что говорит старший офицер.

— О, да я слышу нотки зависти к этим безымянным военным. Скучаешь по простым и понятным приказам? 

— Ни секунды. Я не очень хорошо выполняю приказы, которые идут вразрез с моей совестью. 

Гаррус меряет шагами пятачок перед калибровочной консолью, а Шепард, прищурившись, смотрит на него. Без своей массивной брони он кажется тоньше, изящнее, раскованней. После разговора с Мордином она и впрямь подмечает за ним слишком резкие движения, подрагивающие мандибулы. 

— Иногда командирам приходится выбирать меньшее зло, Гаррус. Не думаю, что в турианской армии как-то иначе. Вообще мне кажется, что инцидент у ретранслятора 314, и все, произошедшее дальше — это последствия того, что люди не слишком отличаются от турианцев. Мы сами по себе такие же… 

— Принципиальные агрессивные милитаристы, ты хотела сказать? Это да. Мы и впрямь в этом схожи. Хотя на наших кораблях дисциплина строже, чем на кораблях Альянса, но личная свобода не так ограничена. Командиры понимают, что нам нужно выпускать пар.

— Это и командиры в Альянсе понимают, и иногда закрывают глаза на некоторые вольности, — качает головой Шепард. 

— Я о другом. На наших кораблях есть тренировочные залы, боевые симуляторы, как и на ваших, только разрешены спарринги в полный контакт перед миссиями. К тому же это еще здорово помогает решить конфликты среди членов экипажа. 

Шепард глядит на него недоверчиво.

— Вам правда офицеры позволяют драться друг с другом перед выполнением задания?

Гаррус хмыкает. 

— Конечно, все под контролем — никто не станет рисковать получить даже легкое ранение и выбыть из обоймы. Помню, мы как-то собирались атаковать шайку батарианских пиратов, рискованное задание, сама понимаешь. Мы тогда были на ножах с одной разведчицей, и она предложила решить все на ринге. — Он мечтательно смотрит куда-то в стену позади Шепард. — У меня были длиннее руки, но она была очень гибкой. После девяти раундов судьи объявили ничью. Тогда решающий матч мы провели у нее в каюте… Она была гибкая, а у меня были… кхм… 

Шепард слушает его с обычной улыбкой, но история ее почему-то задевает. Странно, ей никогда раньше не приходило в голову, что у Гарруса была какая-то другая жизнь, кроме той, что они проживал рядом с ней на «Нормандии». Жизнь без нее. Эта мысль раздражает и злит, поэтому, чтобы заглушить ее, Шепард быстро говорит:

— Готова поспорить, что сумею уложить тебя на пол меньше чем за девять раундов. 

Гаррус замолкает на полуслове.

— Прости, я… Возможно это проблемы с переводчиком… Уложить? На пол? 

Ей сразу становится жарко и неловко от сказанного, от смыслов, которыми тут же обросли слова, и она неосознанно берется за застежку кителя, но, поймав взгляд Гарруса, вдруг краснеет, нерешительно теребя язычок молнии. «Просто удивительно, — думает она. — Как турианцы, имея столь малоподвижную структуру лицевых тканей, умудряются делать такое выражение лица?»

— Перестань так смотреть на меня! 

— Шепард, у тебя мания увеличивания, или как там это у вас называется. Я вовсе не смотрю на тебя «так», я размышляю над тем, зачем ты хочешь уложить меня на пол.

— Затем, что я предлагаю тебе дружеский спарринг в грузовом трюме, после отбоя.

— На полу? После отбоя? Ты уверена, что это можно будет назвать уставными отношениями? — едва сдерживая смех, говорит он.

Шепард поджимает губы, но поддерживает шутку.

— Мы не на военном корабле.

Гаррус шевелит мандибулами, что, как уже знает Шепард, можно считать аналогом человеческой широкой улыбки, и поднимает руки.

— Ладно-ладно. Я согласен. Дружеский спарринг после отбоя.

* * *

«Почему мы никогда не делали этого раньше?» — думает Шепард, еле избегая столкновения с кулаком Гарруса. 

Оба они без брони, в обычной гражданской одежде, и это одновременно становится уязвимостью и преимуществом для Шепард. И это же дарит несколько действительно интересных открытий. Например, у Гарруса действительно длинные руки и хорошо поставлена защита, что сильно осложняет возможности достать его. Приходится использовать всю природную гибкость, изобретательность и даже несколько грязных приемчиков, чтобы не остаться в долгу хотя бы по количеству синяков. 

— Ого! — говорит Гаррус, глядя на очередной головокружительный кульбит, когда она отскакивает назад.

Шепард задирает подбородок, мол, да, и так я тоже умею. Опьяненная адреналином, она не обращает внимания на то, как ноют мышцы ног. Да что там, она вообще ни на что не обращает внимания, кроме высокой фигуры напротив. Они обмениваются шутками и колкостями также, как и ударами. Успевают заключить два довольно глупых пари, последствия которых явно не понравятся доктору Чаквас. 

А еще Шепард давно уже не чувствовала себя такой счастливой. Такой свободной. 

Впрочем, она была бы гораздо счастливее, если бы Гаррус пропустил апперкот. Но каким-то чудом он успевает отшатнуться и перехватить ее руку. На один ослепительно краткий миг Шепард видит тот самый один-единственный шанс — уязвимость, крошечную слабину в его вроде бы безупречно выстроенной обороне. Она ужом выворачивается из захвата и проводит стандартный альянсовский захват с подсечкой. 

Они валятся на пол — Шепард с победным вскриком, Гаррус — с ругательствами. 

— Я победила! Победила! Я же говорила, что быстро уложу тебя! Один раунд, Гаррус, и ты на полу! 

— Кажется, Шепард, тебе нравится быть сверху. 

Шепард хихикает сначала тихо, а потом и смеется во весь голос, не сдерживаясь. 

— Иногда ты говоришь очень двусмысленные вещи.

— Ты тоже. Считай это моей маленькой местью, — тоже смеется он.

Умолкнув, Шепард просто нависает над ним, опираясь на руки. После схватки она все еще часто и глубоко дышит, ее дыхание, должно быть, холодит ничем не прикрытую разгоряченную кожу под мандибулами. Гаррус перестает смеяться, и между ними немедленно возникает нервная пауза.

— Шепард?

— Да?

— Мне щекотно.

Однако ни он, ни она не делают ни малейшей попытки отодвинуться, только внимательно смотрят друг другу в глаза. В этот момент внутри Шепард поднимается волна благодарности и какой-то невыразимой щемящей нежности. Гаррус, которого она повстречала на Омеге, старше, циничнее, уверенней в себе. Но Шепард прекрасно понимает цену этого показного ироничного спокойствия, на самом деле скрывающего вечную внутреннюю бурю. И ей горько это видеть, потому как она и сама такая. Важнее всего, что он здесь, рядом с ней, несмотря ни на что. Единственный, на кого она может всегда и во всем положиться, кому не задумываясь доверит прикрывать свою спину. Она поднимает руку, легко гладит его по изувеченному лицу, там, где челюсть переходит в боковую пластину.

— Знаешь, я очень рада, что мы оба живы.

Гаррус перехватывает ее ладонь, чуть сжимает.

— Я тоже. Я бы больше не хотел жить в мире, в котором нет тебя, Шепард. Однажды я попробовал и, поверь, это было ужасно.

— Правда?

— Правда. И пусть без тебя меня пытались убить всего лишь несколько преступных банд, а теперь меня пытаются убить древние могущественные машины из темного космоса и их многочисленные миньоны, но оно того действительно стоит. 

Шепард перекатывается на бок.

— Никогда не думала, что скажу это вслух, Гаррус, но ты замечательный, хоть и похож на динозавра, в которого попали ракетой.

— Спасибо, Шепард, ты тоже ничего, хотя и похожа на помесь дрелла с ханаром, — хмыкает он, а потом осторожно дотрагивается до ее волос. — И вот эти штуки еще. Очень странные. Кстати, что такое динозавр?

Выгнувшись, она одним движением поднимается на ноги. За спиной раздаются аплодисменты — Гаррус хлопает трехпалыми ладонями. Шепард шутливо кланяется.

— Идем, я покажу тебе динозавра. А в качестве утешительного приза откупорю бутылку турианского алкоголя, которую пришлось купить на «Цитадели». 

— Ах, ту! — Гаррус широко разводит мандибулы в улыбке, а потом передразнивает ее: — «Я капитан Шепард и это мой любимый магазин на «Цитадели». 

Она закатывает глаза. 

— Да-да, ту. Вставай уже. 

* * *

Пока Шепард колдует над терминалом, Гаррус потягивает бренди, с удивлением разглядывая разросшуюся до внушительных размеров коллекцию моделей космических кораблей. Он как раз осматривает модель первой «Нормандии», когда Шепард подзывает его.

— Садись! 

Некоторое время он просто перелистывает изображения тираннозавров, трицератопсов, аллозавров, брахилозавров, диплодоков, велоцирапторов. Потом хмыкает:

— Шепард, я все-таки не понял, что ты имела в виду? Я правда для тебя выгляжу таким древним, страшным и неразумным?

Шепард хохочет и садится рядом, прямо на стол, касаясь бедром его руки. Даже сквозь ткань она чувствует, какая горячая у него кожа. Это чертовски приятное ощущение. 

— По правде говоря, Гаррус, на человеческий взгляд ты кажешься слишком твердым. Но это только добавляет тебе шарм.

Внезапно она склоняется к нему и проводит по его гребню, так же, как он трогал ее волосы внизу, в трюме.

— Забавно, никогда не думала, что на ощупь он такой…

Договорить ей не удается, потому что Гаррус с рычанием отталкивает ее руку, а аккуратно подпиленные, но все равно острые когти оставляют на коже длинную кровоточащую царапину. Сам Гаррус вскакивает, переводит взгляд то на разорванный рукав Шепард, то на собственные пальцы. 

— СУЗИ! Блокировать дверь до моего разрешения! 

— Да, капитан. Возможно, вам следует обратиться к доктору Чаквас.

— Не нужно, — цедит Шепард сквозь зубы. — Прекратить любую видео и аудио съемку в моей каюте. Стереть все записи для «Цербера» за предыдущие десять минут. 

— Согласно имеющимся у меня данным, в вашей каюте не ведется съемка.

— СУЗИ, поищи лучше, тебя ведь больше не ограничивают протоколы «Цербера»!

— Программы слежения отключены. Записи стерты, Шепард. 

— Все?

— Да.

— Спасибо! Дьявол, Гаррус, что это было? Если я сделала что-то не так, ты мог бы просто сказать.

— Я... Прости. Я не знаю... — медленно произносит Гаррус так, будто сам не верит в произошедшее, но Шепард не дает ему договорить:

— Зато, думаю, я знаю.

Она отходит к аквариуму. Стоит, глядя на голубоватую воду, прижав тонкий палец к губам. Гаррусу хорошо знаком этот жест — так она обычно рассматривает тактические данные.

— Утром со мной говорил Мордин. О тебе. Если опустить детали, там было что-то про постоянный стресс, трудности с контролем, но это я вижу теперь и сама. 

— Я его убью! — рычит Гаррус, направляясь к выходу.

— Дверь заблокирована, — доносится сзади голос Шепард, и что-то в нем заставляет Гарруса обернуться.

Она смотрит на него со странной улыбкой. Гаррус определенно может сказать, что это улыбка, хотя иногда ему трудно понимать человеческую мимику.

— Кроме того, он упоминал насилие и секс, а так же обещал некоторые материалы по этому вопросу, чтобы я могла сама разобраться. СУЗИ, — обращается она к ИИ корабля. — Доктор Солус присылал мне что-нибудь сегодня?

— Да, Шепард, доктор Солус оставил для вас пакет на прикроватной тумбочке.

Еще до того, как СУЗИ заканчивает фразу, они оба кидаются к тумбочке. Соревноваться в беге с турианцем непросто, но она стоит ближе, так что к свертку они успевают одновременно. Шепард чувствует, как ее захватывает волна агрессивного возбуждения. Похоже, одного раунда все-таки было мало. И ей в том числе. Она перехватывает его руку, пытается отпихнуть, при этом сама получает ощутимый пинок в бок. Но командер Шепард никогда не сдается просто так, поэтому следующие пару минут они банально толкаются, пока оба не валятся на кровать. Гаррус явно злится: верхняя губа поджата, обнажая острые зубы. 

— Мордин лезет не в свое дело!

— Он действует из лучших побуждений, в меру собственных представлений. И, похоже, я снова тебя быстро уложила.

Гаррус пытается стряхнуть ее с себя, но она крепко обхватывает его коленями. Все эти маневры приводят лишь к тому, что Шепард неумолимо сползает все ниже. Бедра турианцев широкие, и ей приходится сильнее расставить ноги. Она немного ерзает, в попытке принять более удобное положение, чтобы острые тазовые кости не так больно впивались в мягкую внутреннюю поверхность ее бедер. В этот момент Гаррус издает странный звук, похожий на полувздох-полурык. Его лицо запрокинуто, глаза закрыты, а темно-синий язык мечется между острых зубов. Шепард снова делает движение бедрами, и ей достаточно тех знаний о турианцах и их физиологии, которые она получила в академии Альянса, чтобы понять, что именно она чувствует. Она облизывает губы, чувствуя, как внизу живота разгорается маленький пожар. «Как Мордин говорил про людей и турианцев? Агрессивные виды одинаково реагируют на стресс?» — думает она и вдруг с кристальной ясностью осознает, что сейчас ее не волнуют различия между ними, Альянс, Совет, Коллекционеры и весь мир. Это ведь Гаррус. В ее постели. И если не ему здесь самое место, то кому тогда? В конце концов, ей тоже надо выпустить пар. 

— О Духи, — хрипло произносит Гаррус, открывая глаза.

— Ты очень напряжен, Гаррус. А я весьма и весьма гибкая.

Она смотрит на него совершенно серьезно, в ее расширенных светящихся красным зрачках Гаррус может увидеть ответ на все вопросы, которые всегда боялся задать. В том числе и самому себе.

— Это безумие, — выдыхает он, пока Шепард борется с застежками и молниями на одежде.

— Плевать. Я поняла, что только это и есть настоящее и правильное. Но если хочешь, я разблокирую дверь.

— Нет-нет. Не хочу.

Шепард прижимается губами к его жесткому рту, и нереальное ощущение, когда кончик ее языка соприкасается с его горячим языком, напрочь уносит все мысли. Он неловко пытается отвечать. 

— Это безумие, — повторяет он еще раз, прикасаясь к ее обнаженной спине.

Шепард резко выпрямляется. 

— Пять минут назад ты был настроен решительнее. Если это поможет вернуть тот настрой, я могу как следует тебе врезать.

Гаррус смеется. Этот смех удивительным образом что-то в нем меняет, словно рушится внутренний барьер.

— Сейчас не надо, — говорит он, хватая ее за руки и вынуждая опять распластаться на нем. — Но если я снова сделаю тебе больно, вот тогда — обязательно врежь. 

Шепард делает движение бедрами, вызывая очередной чуть слышный рык.

— Ну пока все идет неплохо, разве что, полагаю, нам обоим стоит раздеться. Во всяком случае, люди предпочитают быть в такие моменты без одежды.

— Я знаю, — произносит Гаррус. — Я видел некоторые видео… с людьми. 

Шепард подавляет вздох, потому как она никаких видео с турианцами не видела, и оттого чувствует себя неуверенно. С одной стороны, ее тело явным образом дает понять, чего хочет; с другой стороны, разум уже включился в процесс, пытаясь сложить этот паззл: она и Гаррус, человек и не-человек.

— А там были только люди? Или турианцы тоже?..

Ей кажется, что если бы Гаррус мог краснеть, то покраснел бы с ног до головы.

— Или... — придушенно отвечает он.

Мысль об этом действует на Шепард настолько возбуждающе, что тело вмиг берет верх над разумом. Она чувствует себя змеем-искусителем, совращающим Еву на грехопадение. Шепард скатывается с постели, по-военному быстро скидывает ботинки, брюки, белье. Сначала выпрямляется — бесстыдно обнаженная, давая Гаррусу себя рассмотреть, потом ложится рядом. Берет его за руку, переплетает его пальцы со своими и направляет себе между ног.

— В таком случае, хотя бы в теории ты знаешь, что надо делать.

Она закрывает глаза, полностью отдаваясь необычным ощущениям, когда горячие узловатые пальцы Гарруса скользят по самым чувствительным местам. Шепард стонет, закусив губу, задает нужный ей ритм до тех пор, пока нервные окончания не взрываются острым удовольствием. Вот тогда она вскрикивает, стискивает бедра, выгибается всем телом, вцепляется ногтями во что-то твердое. Его плечо? Руку? И чувствует, как Гаррус пытается… Поцеловать ее?

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает он тихо, ткнувшись лбом в ее висок и тщетно стараясь скрыть беспокойство в голосе.

Шепард улыбается, расслабленно потягивается, кладет его ладонь, себе на грудь — туда, где все еще бешено колотится сердце. 

— О да! 

Она слышит, как шуршит одеждой Гаррус. На миг встает, чтобы вновь лечь. Шепард тянется к нему, ощущая твердые шершавые пластины. Это похоже на какую-то игру: она ведет рукой то вверх, то вбок, пытается составить в голове картинку по тому, что чувствует. Костяные наросты переходят в сухую горячую кожу, вот опять твердая пластина, достаточно широкая, прикрывающая грудную клетку. Гаррус лежит молча, и кажется, даже не дышит. А она борется с искушением посмотреть на него, но все же продолжает свое исследование, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Ее маленькая мягкая ладонь неумолимо перебирается все ниже, оглаживает кожу на животе и оказывается прямо над паховыми пластинами. Снова гладит, обводит контуры кончиками пальцев. Гаррус издает низкий вибрирующий рык, подается всем телом вперед.

Шепард наконец открывает глаза, встречается взглядом с его рептильными, нечеловеческими глазами. 

— Я не уверена, что, кхм, дальше. То есть, в случае с человеческим мужчиной, я бы была уверена, но…

Он тихо смеется.

— Пока что меня все устраивает.

— Ладно. А что если вот так? 

— О Духи! Да! Более чем! 

Она соскальзывает к изножию постели, теперь уже беззастенчиво разглядывая его, сопоставляя с тем, что знала по записям из академии. Похоже, Альянс несколько преуменьшал некоторые аспекты турианской физиологии. Полностью обнаженный, Гаррус кажется ей гораздо… приятнее картинок? Не так. Гаррус вообще не воспринимается ею как что-то отталкивающе чужое или просто иное, как воспринимается любой из инопланетян, даже Лиара. Он — это свое, он — часть Шепард. Она трется щекой о его живот, ощущая нарастающую дрожь, а ее ладонь продолжает ритмично двигаться вверх-вниз. 

Гаррус что-то шепчет, но переводчик не справляется. Тогда он накрывает ее ладонь своей, останавливая. Он тянет Шепард на себя, заставляя усесться сверху, на сей раз обнаженной кожей к коже. Шепард вновь ерзает, широко расставив ноги, но теперь ей помогает собственная смазка. Гаррус неуверенно проводит по ее груди, лаская. Кончики когтей чуть царапают соски, от этого невероятно сильного ощущения у Шепард темнеет в глазах. Она заставляет его сделать так снова и снова, а потом все очень быстро заканчивается — Шепард обессиленно распластывается по его длинному горячему телу, тяжело дыша, в то время как Гаррус гладит ее по спине. В этом так много нежности, что она судорожно вздыхает. Никто и никогда не гладил ее _так._

«Как мы могли так долго не знать друг друга? Быть рядом и в то же время не быть?» — думает она, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. 

Шепард переворачивается на спину и тянет Гарруса на себя. В зеркальном стекле на потолке она видит, как окутанные тенями, непривычно угловатые нечеловеческие формы странным образом переходят в человеческие. Она может различить свои лодыжки, скрещенные на пояснице Гарруса, округлое бледное колено, тесно прижатое к его боку, трехпалую когтистую руку на своем бедре. Шепард завороженно смотрит, как чужое тело соединяется с ее. В полутьме не видны свежие царапины и кровоподтеки. Зато видны неровные светящиеся линии шрамов. Это красиво.

Она чувствует, как внутри нее медленно движется что-то длинное, жгучее, инородное. Это почти больно. Шепард смакует боль до тех пор, пока она не перерастает в наслаждение. Ей хочется кричать, но вместо того, повинуясь внезапному порыву, она убирает волосы, подставляя шею. Острые зубы впиваются в тонкую чувствительную кожу, и Гаррус издает низкий вибрирующий рык. Сильная дрожь сотрясает все его тело, передаваясь и самой Шепард. Это дарит настолько яркое ощущение, что она наконец кричит, не сдерживаясь.

Кажется, что миновали столетия, пока они лежат рядом, оглушенные тем, что произошло между ними, хотя на самом деле едва прошла пара минут. 

— Это было чертовски странно, — все еще чуть задыхаясь, говорит Гаррус, глядя на ее четкий профиль. — Я не знал, что может быть так странно и так хорошо.

— Я тоже. — Она лениво ложится на бок, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. — Но если бы знала, уложила бы тебя в постель гораздо раньше, минуя стадию мордобоя.

Он тихо смеется.

— Боюсь, без этого в нашем с тобой случае никак не получилось бы обойтись, учитывая все обстоятельства. Ты же знаешь, до турианцев очень долго доходит, если без мордобоя.

Шепард шутливо пинает его ногой. Пытается, во всяком случае, но он крепко перехватывает ее под коленом, быстрым движением оказываясь между ее широко разведенных бедер.

— Гаррус, — говорит Шепард, зевая, — как твой капитан, я считаю это грубейшим нарушением субординации. Кроме того, я не уверена, что переживу еще раз без дозы панацелина. Внутренне.

— Оу. Но в тех видео… Я подумал… Хм-м-м-м… 

Шепард нежно гладит его по лицевым пластинам.

— Когда я запасусь панацелином, мы подробно обсудим содержание всех видео, которые ты видел. А если ты будешь вести себя хорошо, то, возможно, даже поиграем в водопроводчика.

— Кажется, — растягивая слова, хмыкает Гаррус, — я знаю, о какой игре идет речь. 

Шепард смеется. И впервые за много-много дней засыпает со счастливой улыбкой на лице. 

* * *

Когда она просыпается, то еще долго лежит, зажмурившись, в попытке уловить чужое присутствие рядом. Проводит ладонью по простыням. Пусто. От почти необъятного чувства потери и одиночества на миг ей хочется зарыться в одеяло, накрыться подушкой и больше никогда не существовать. Но, в конце концов, глубоко вздохнув, она открывает глаза и садится на постели.

Гаррус сидит на диване около стеллажа с моделями космических кораблей, читает что-то на планшете, и это — лучшее из всего, что она видела во всех своих жизнях.

— Я думала, ты ушел, — говорит она тихо.

— Ты заблокировала дверь, помнишь? — Гаррус разводит руками, качает головой, однако, судя по подрагиванию мандибул, это все его даже немного забавляет.

Завернувшись в одеяло, Шепард поднимается.

— Мог бы разбудить меня и попросить разблокировать ее.

— Мог. Но не хотел.

Он останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, смотрит неожиданно пристально. Шепард чувствует, как по позвоночнику словно пробегает разряд тока, а сердце стучит так сильно, что вот-вот выскочит из груди. 

— Не хотел?

— Нет.

Она делает один маленький шаг вперед, к нему. 

— Почему?

— Потому что я наблюдал за тем, как ты спишь, и думал о том, что вот теперь-то все наконец на своих местах. Ты, я — мы оба теперь там, где и должны быть. 

Еще шаг.

— В постели?

— Вместе. Где угодно, но вместе. — Гаррус издает смешок, но взгляд его остается слишком напряженным. — Я не мог представить этого даже в самых смелых мечтах и уж точно никогда не предполагал, что ты захочешь кого-то столь далекого от людей. 

Шепард приподнимается на цыпочки и целует его.

— Не только кроганские женщины ценят мужчин со шрамами, — мягко произносит она. — А если серьезно, то нет никого из людей, кто был бы мне ближе тебя, Гаррус. И мне совершенно неважно, сколько у тебя пальцев и какого цвета кровь. Я хочу быть с именно тобой, а не с кем-то. Вот так вот просто. 

Гаррус молча кивает и возвращается к чтению, пока Шепард принимает душ. А потом они спускаются на жилую палубу и расходятся по своим делам, чтобы вечером снова быть вместе. 

Вот так вот просто. 


End file.
